


Your Knight in Shining Armour

by bishopsknifepatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Halloween, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8435893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bishopsknifepatrick/pseuds/bishopsknifepatrick
Summary: Pete decided to take this one. “Okay, so we have Brendon and Sarah as twin skeletons, which you probably already knew; Tyler as a chapula, Josh as a burrito, and Jenna as a Mexican pizza because, well, those three really love Taco Bell; then we have Andy over there as a teddy bear, which honestly isn't a change from his normal self, Joe is the Devil, wait- fuck, I meant Satan,” Joe looked extremely offended for a straight five seconds. “Do you see the idiot in the sheet and ladies underwear?” Dallon nodded, “That's Mark,” Pete said with a smirk, “and lastly Melanie as an angel, Halsey as a vampire and I don't know where Pat-” Pete froze. A literal knight had just walked into the room and he was pretty sure he had fallen in love (despite that all he saw was just the costume). He was staring star struck before finally saying, “Uh, Dallon, I'll catch up with you later.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kxllington](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxllington/gifts).



> This is Halloween fic. angelofthedamnlord and I decided to write the same plot with the same ship. So, you should go read theirs, too. 
> 
> Hope you like both!!!

The three men were sitting in the living room in Pete’s house with the remaining one busy in the kitchen. Joe was in the comfy, black recliner chair, Andy was sitting, with excellent posture (as always) in the less comfy, burgundy, low back sitting chair and Pete was on the the right side of the high back, grey couch, while Patrick was getting a drink. 

“Petey is in love with Patty,” Joe mocked, while giggling. 

“No, I am not, Joe. Shut up.”

“Oh, leave him alone, Joe,” Andy said.

“Oh, Andy. You know they are in love and you're just hiding it from me because you love to torment me.”

“Says the man who keeps tormenting us,” Patrick piped in as he entered the living room and sat on the couch with Pete. 

“Guys, we already went over this, Patrick and I aren't together and we never will be. We don't like each other like that.”

“What am I? Not good enough for you,” Patrick joined in, increasing Pete’s frustration. 

“Pat, we are not having this conversation again.” That left Patrick in giggles.

“Oh, you like me,” Patrick taunted. 

“Ohhhhh, get a room you two,” Joe whined, getting up from his chair. “I've got to go home, now. So, bye losers.”

“Are you still coming to the Halloween party tomorrow night?” Patrick questioned.

“Of course! I can't wait for you guys to see my costume,” Joe said excitedly, almost running out the door. The others just laughed at his excitement over the subject.

///

Ding dong, ding dong.

Pete made his way to the door, in his Batman costume that was likely meant for a 13-year old boy.

“Good evening Batman,” Joe said very seriously despite the fact that he wanted to laugh his ass off at Pete’s costume. 

“As to you, Mr. Devil.” Joe was in a fancy red suit with a black undershirt, dress shoes, and black leather gloves complete with glittering devil horns and black feathers around the headband (it kinda resembles Patrick’s devil costume during Soul Punk).

“It's not Mr. Devil, it's Satan,” Joe said with a smirk planted on his face.

“Same thing.”

“No, it's not.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Go to hell.”

“See ya there,” Pete said trying to hold in his laughter.

“Fuck off,” Joe muttered realizing what he said. 

All of a sudden, a bear walked through the door. Joe flinched once he looked over because there was a fucking bear in Pete's house. 

The first clue should have been that the bear was walking on two feet. Or the fact that costume looked incredibly fake. And probably how the bear was on a phone. 

Pete, knowing exactly who it was, ran over and gave the bear a big hug and excitedly said, “Can we keep him? Can we keep him? Pretty please?”

Andy lifted the bear head up over his own, revealing his confused face. “So when are other people going to start showing up, so I no longer have to talk to you two?”

“But that's the first thing you’ve said to us.”

“My point still stands.” 

And with that, guests started coming in, one after the other. Everyone wore amazing costumes that were just really nice in general. Except for Mark. Mark Hoppus was known for his jokes and comedic acts, so it wasn't exactly a huge surprise. He was a wearing a white sheet and had holes cut out for the eyes. But that wasn't all. He was also wearing a women's underwear. And it wasn't just the simple, boring shit. It was bright red with lots of sparkles and lots of lace. 

The sight was laughable. 

Mark walked up to the guys and just said “Boo!” before running away and doing the same thing to other guests. 

Then Dallon came up. He was dressed as a tree. “Why?”

“Well, a lot of people say I'm really tall especially standing next to you gu-”

“Enough with the short jokes. We get it, we're all tiny motherfuckers who can't reach the fucking top shelf!” Joe yelled.

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Dallon said giggling, like the adorable human he was. “So, what is everyone else dressed up as?”

Pete decided to take this one. “Okay, so we have Brendon and Sarah as twin skeletons, which you probably already knew; Tyler as a chapula, Josh as a burrito, and Jenna as a Mexican pizza because, well, those three really love Taco Bell; then we have Andy over there as a teddy bear, which honestly isn't a change from his normal self, Joe is the Devil, wait- fuck, I meant Satan,” Joe looked extremely offended for a straight five seconds. “Do you see the idiot in the sheet and ladies underwear?” Dallon nodded, “That's Mark,” Pete said with a smirk, “and lastly Melanie as an angel, Halsey as a vampire and I don't know where Pat-” Pete froze. A literal knight had just walked into the room and he was pretty sure he had fallen in love (despite that all he saw was just the costume). He was staring star struck before finally saying, “Uh, Dallon, I'll catch up with you later.” 

He started a slow walk towards the person. He stopped and held his hand out to shake the stranger’s, “Hi, I'm Pete.” The person responded with, “Nice to meet you, I'm Martin.” 

“So did you come with anyone?”

“No, Joe invited me. I love your costume.”

“Well, I am Batman,” Pete said very confidently. “I love your costume, too.” 

“Thanks,” Martin giggled. Pete left him before he said something stupid and scared himand made his way over to Andy.

“Andy, did you see the guy I was talking to?” He whispered, not able to wipe the smile off his face.

“The knight?”

“Yeah!” He said, jumping up and down. 

“Yep, I've assumed, you're over there turning as red as a tomato.”

“Ha ha ha, well you're over here...um...okay, whatever.” Andy opened his mouth to say something. “Oh, shut up,” Pete said, stopping him. “I'm going to go get more food, you want some?”

“Nah, I'm going to go see if I can find Joe.”

“Okay,” Pete starting his journey to the kitchen before Joe jumped in front of him giving him a heart attack. 

“Did you talk to the knight yet?”

He hesitated, “Yeah...why exactly?”

“No reason,” Joe smiled deviously before backing away. If the whole situation was already creepy as fuck, Joe's devil horns sure made it worse. 

He ignored it and continuing to the kitchen. It was empty for a second. Then, Pete’s Prince Charming walked in.

The room was silent. 

Don't fuck this up. Don't fuck this up. 

Pete was now suddenly self-conscious of everything he was doing. Even the way he breathed. He looked up from the bag of chips he was pouring and glanced at Martin. “Hey.”

“Hey.” 

Let the silence return. 

Martin turned towards the fridge and started walking just as Pete turned to face the door. Now they were both face to face. Their noses an inch and a half away from one another. 

Pete was scared. He was looking directly into Martin’s eyes. They were a blue-green, golden yellow around the pupil. They reminded him of the Starry Night. They seemed familiar. Eyes he has looked at too many times to count. 

He smiled. Slowly raising his arms, Pete reached for the collar of the mask the other was wearing. He gently removed the helmet to reveal the face behind the mask. A huge smile swept across Patrick’s face. “I knew you liked me,” he said, before planting a big kiss on Pete’s lips. Patrick pulled back, both giggling like idiots. 

Pete stared past Patrick at Joe, who was leaning against the door jam. Patrick also turned his head to face him. “I see that Cupid is at work.”

“For the last time, it's Satan!” Joe yelled, before storming off, letting the kitchen door sway back and forth. Both Batman and and his knight in shining armour were laughing like crazy.


End file.
